El Infierno de Ranma Saotome
by Ryoga VK
Summary: Ranma siempre pensó que su existencia a pesar de ser muy animada y problemática era feliz, sin embargo descubrirá un terrible secreto que lo cambiara todo para siempre. ¿Podrá el joven Saotome arreglar de algún modo esta situación o lo perderá todo para siempre?


******Este fic puede herir la sensibilidad de ciertas personas, pido disculpas de antemano, si a alguien le resulta ofensivo su contenido, y no espero dañar la sensibilidad de nadie, pero tendrá un fuerte y muy alto contenido "Lemon"******  
><strong>  
>El Infierno de Ranma Saotome<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Sutiles cambios **

-Narrador: Ranma Saotome-

Habían transcurrido seis meses desde la boda fallida con Akane, esos idiotas lo arruinaron todo, incluyendo mi regalo de bodas del agua de Jusenkyo que me curaría de esta horrible maldición. Sin embargo, desde entonces las cosas se han relajado aparentemente. Akane y yo seguimos discutiendo y peleando, pero mis prometidas han estado molestando bastante menos de lo que suelen acostumbrar, incluso el idiota de Kuno, o el tonto de Ryoga han estado sin aparecer una temporada. Por un lado mejor, pero por otro, mi relación con Akane no avanza, no soy capaz. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento? Me siento tan estúpido cuando estoy a solas con ella.

—_Familia, creo que hoy también llegare un poco tarde. _

_Pronunció Akane en un tono dulce, que me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos. No pude evitar mirarla y sonrojarme al verle esos hermosos ojos café que solo ella tiene, quiero decirla algo pero me cuesta horrores._

—_Oh, ¿Otra vez? Akane, sabes que no me gusta que llegues tan tarde. _—respondió la dulce y tierna Kasumi con su clásico tono materno.

—_No, no te preocupes hermana, estaré bien. Sabes que no me va a pasar nada._ —dijo sonriente ella.

Es extraño, no sé muy bien explicarlo con palabras, pero noto algo diferente en Akane, desde hace un tiempo ella se ve diferente, como mas ¿femenina? No puede ser, estamos hablando de Akane, la marimacho que es más bruta que un orangután salvaje y que me ha golpeado como un hombre cientos de veces.

—_¿Y a dónde vas Akane? No es que me importe demasiado, pero tu hermana tiene razón. Vuelves muy tarde y no son horas para que una chica…_

—_Si no te importa, ¿Por qué me preguntas entonces? ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí? Ranma. _—me responde burlona.

—_Ja, ¿Quién se preocupa por ti? Además como has dicho, no puede pasarte nada. Tú eres mucho más bruta y fuerte que un gorila._

Error, grave error. Su puñetazo es instantáneo y acompañado de un fuerte _"Idiota" _Salgo volando por los aires, y con un fuerte golpe en la cara que me hace ver las estrellas.

Cuando despierto aturdido por el gran golpe que me ha propinado la bruta de Akane, me percato de que estoy a varias cuadras del Dojo Tendo, esta chica cada vez tiene más fuerza. Creo que me equivocaba, esa feminidad debe ser solo un espejismo, es la misma marimacho de siempre. Aunque, creo que esta vez, me pasé un poco al decirle eso. Debería volver y disculparme con ella. Me levanto del suelo, y aun algo dolorido por el golpe me encamino de regreso a casa.

Justo cuando giro en la calle donde está el Dojo Tendo, me cruzo con ella casi chocando de bruces.

—_Uy, perdona… No, no te vi._

_Me disculpo con ella algo nervioso. Akane me mira por un instante sin decirme nada, me dedica una leve sonrisa. Lo cual me sorprende bastante, ya que pareciera que no hubiéramos discutido hace apenas unos minutos._

—_Oye, Akane, esto, yo, yo quería disculparme contigo. _

_Akane me da un suave golpecito en la nariz, y solo me responde con un tono muy dulce._

—_Perdóname tu Ranma, antes fui muy brusca contigo. A veces olvido que eres un chico._

—_¿Qué se supone que significa eso? _—digo algo molesto cruzando los brazos.

Ella aparta la mirada y desvía la conversación por otro sentido.

—_Nada, perdóname en serio. Oye, debo irme, Sayuri me espera. _—responde ella algo incomoda.

—_¿Sayuri? Ah, ¿así que has quedado con ella? _

Akane asiente sin decir nada y acto seguido se despide de mí.

—Te veo esta noche, Ranma —dijo con dulzura.

Otra vez me sonrojo, puedo sentirlo, es culpa de ese tono de voz que ella pone, pero cuando quiero darme cuenta, ella ya no está. Se ha marchado, la busco por unos instantes pero es inútil. Resignado entro en el Dojo, y le pregunto a Kasumi si sabe a dónde se ha podido marchar, pero ella no tiene ni idea, ni tampoco el señor Tendo, o mi padre. Incluso cuando le pregunto a Nabiki que aunque me cobra 100 yenes por la respuesta, su respuesta es negativa. Entonces recuerdo las palabras de Akane, ella me dijo que había quedado con Sayuri, sin dudarlo corro de nuevo a buscar a Nabiki y le pido que me de el teléfono de la casa de Sayuri, por supuesto, que le sorprende mi petición, aun así logro convencerla diciéndole que es para prepararle una sorpresa a Akane, así que a regañadientes me lo da, por supuesto con un pequeño incentivo de 2000 yenes de no decirle nada. Esta chica me va a llevar a la ruina. Con el número de teléfono de la amiga de Akane, me voy a la cocina y marco mientras espero que alguien lo descuelgue.

—_¿Si?_

—_Hola, ¿Esta en casa Sayuri? Soy Daisuke, un compañero de clase._

—Si un momento, enseguida se pone ella. —responde su madre.

Tras unos largos instantes, la propia Sayuri es quien me responde.

—_¿Daisuke que ocurre?_

—_Sayuri, perdona, pero soy Ranma, veras no quería molestarte, pero necesito saber ¿Has quedado hoy con Akane?_

—_¿Ranma? ¿Qué yo con Akane? ¿Qué dices? No, no he quedado con ella, desde hace unos días que no la he visto. ¿Ocurre algo?_

—_Sayuri, por favor. Si estas o has quedado con Akane, dímelo, prometo que no os molestare._

—_En serio, Ranma. Yo no he quedado con Akane, ahora dime ¿Ocurre algo?_

—_No lo sé, solo que ella me dijo que había quedado contigo, y me pareció un poco raro, me preocupé eso es todo._

—_Pues, a menos que ella venga a mi casa. Yo no sé nada, te lo prometo._

—_Gracias, y perdona por molestar. Hasta luego._

—_Tranquilo, y cualquier cosa llámame._

Cuelgo el teléfono, y en mi pecho se forma una extraña sensación de angustia. Sé perfectamente que Akane es muy reservada a veces con sus cosas, pero de ahí a mentirme descaradamente. Eso era algo completamente nuevo para mí. Sin decir una sola palabra, salgo en su busca, ahora estoy realmente molesto, por el hecho de que me mintiera a mí, a su prometido en plena cara.

Aunque no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarla, visito la escuela, el _Cat Café_ de la abuela de Shampoo, el _Utchan_ de Ukyo pero nadie la había visto, ni rastro de ella. Incluso voy a la mansión Tatewaki y nadie la ha visto. Tal vez sea una tontería, pero hay un lugar al que no he ido, siento un fuerte pinchazo en mi corazón ante la idea de que ella estuviera allí, la clínica del Doctor Tofu.

Me encamino hacia la clínica del Doctor, y para mi sorpresa está cerrada. Qué raro, por la hora que es, suele estar abierta, pero hoy estaba cerrada por alguna razón. Toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie contesta, supongo que debería seguir buscando, tomo el camino en dirección al parque, quizá con suerte encuentro la tienda de Ryoga, en apenas diez minutos llegó al lugar, saltando por los tejados. Y se me dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando veo la tienda de Ryoga, pero está vacía, no hay nadie, echo un vistazo rápido a sus escasas pertenencias, y no veo nada de interés, salvo un papel con una dirección, lo reviso varias veces y parece un hostal y en él estaba marcada la fecha de hoy.

—_Ryoga y un hostal... Espera, no, no, no puede ser, vamos ni en sueños._

No puedo contenerme, me pica mucho la curiosidad, si Ryoga no se ha perdido, que sería lo normal, tal vez le encuentre allí, y él me ayude a buscar a Akane. Tomo el papel y me dirijo al sitio que marca la nota. Efectivamente, es un hostal, pequeño y discreto. Si no fuera por el hecho de que me parece imposible viniendo de un bobo como Ryoga, diría que está en una cita con Akari, pero, y si, no, ni de coña. Akane jamás me haría eso.

Aun así me inquieto y entro al interior del hostal, y le pregunto al recepcionista si había visto a un chico con la descripción de Ryoga, y aun mas sorprendido me quedo con sus palabras.

—_¿Tú también vienes a la fiesta? Jo, qué bien se lo monta esa chica. Aunque llegas un poco tarde._

—_¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? ¿Acaso ese idiota venía con una chica?_

—_Esto… Espera, ¿Tú no eres de su grupo? Ey, espera creo que me equivoqué._

Cojo del cuello a ese tipo, siento que no sé qué está pasando, y esto no me gusta nada. Le obligo a darme el número de habitación entre amenazas.

—_Es la 11, pero por favor, no me hagas daño. —lloriquea el pobre diablo._

Le suelto y me voy corriendo hacia la habitación número 11. Intento calmarme, controlarme por unos momentos, respiro hondo y pienso en que voy a hacer, si entro ahí y ese cerdo esta con ella. Entonces escucho voces del interior, eran gemidos de mujer, dentro alguien está teniendo sexo, mi estómago se retuerce, siento una pequeña nausea ante la idea de que esa chica sea Akane. Sin contenerme tiro la puerta abajo, y lo que presencio me deja completamente sin palabras.

Son Mousse, Kuno, Gosunkugi y el doctor Tofu y el mismo Ryoga todos están desnudos y rodeando a una mujer que gime, y aunque no puedo verla, reconozco al instante su voz, mis ojos se abren como platos cuando entro en la habitación y la veo a ella.

—_¡Mas fuerte! ¡Dadme más duro! ¡Quiero más! ¡Tú polla es maravillosa Ryoga-kun!_

Me quedo estático, completamente fuera de mí. Cuando mis ojos presencian como Akane, mi prometida, la mujer que amo. Monta salvajemente sobre el miembro de Ryoga y con sus manos masturba al Doctor Tofu y a Mousse, mientras Kuno lame uno de sus pechos y Gosunkugi el otro.

—_A.. Ak.. Akane… ¿Qué significa esto?_

Akane se percata de mi presencia y me sonríe de una manera que jamás había visto en ella.

—_Ahhh Ahhh Ranma… ¡Vete! No, no deberías ahhh estar aquí_

—_Llegas tarde Saotome, Akane ahora es nuestra mujer. —_dice Mousse riéndose_. _

Siento que mi cuerpo va a estallar en un inmenso frenesí de furia homicida, cuando aprieto los puños con rabia.

—_¡Soltadla ahora! ¡Soltad a mi prometida!_

Todos empiezan a reírse a pesar de mi advertencia y es Ryoga quien me responde entre jadeos sin detenerse en ese acto sexual con Akane.

—_Ranma, eres tan idiota. ¿Es que no ves que Akane está aquí por propia voluntad? Diseño tú Akane._

No puede ser, no puede ser cierto. Akane no es ese tipo de chica, ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

—_¡Estas mintiendo! Esto… Esto es una pesadilla, debe serlo. _—digo muy aturdido.

—_Ahhh Sii Siii Ryoga-kun no te detengas, Ahhh harás que me corra de nuevo. Ahhh Ranma lo, lo siento Ahhhh pero ellos tienen razón, ahora soy su mujer, soy de su propiedad. Soy esclava de sus maravillosas pollas._

En ese mismo instante mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos, la mujer que amaba me estaba traicionando no solo con mi mejor amigo, si no con todos aquellos a los que consideraba amigos.

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
